fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door
is an 2016 anime based on the franchise by Sanrio and Sega Toys. It is the first anime in the series. The series is animated by Studio DEEN. It is directed by Sakura Gojo and written by Aya Matsui.AnimeNewsNetwork. (2015, Dec 24). Sanrio, Sega Toys' Rilu Rilu Fairilu TV Anime Premieres on February 6. AnimeNewsNetwork. Retrieved Dec 28, 2015. The series first premiered on February 6, 2016 on TV TOKYO, airing on Saturdays at 9:30 AM.AnimeNewsNetwork. (2015, Dec 24). Sanrio, Sega Toys' Rilu Rilu Fairilu TV Anime Premieres on February 6. AnimeNewsNetwork. Retrieved Dec 28, 2015. It is then altered to 10:00 AM on April 2, 2016. It ended its airing on March 25, 2017. The second season premiered on April 7, 2017.AnimeNewsNetwork. (2017, Mar 2). Rilu Rilu Fairilu TV Anime Gets 2nd Season Starting on April 7. AnimeNewsNetwork. Retrieved Mar 8, 2017. It is a new series titled Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror. Story Fairilus are fairies of flowers, insects, mermaids, or other entitles that are born from Farilu Seeds. All Fairilus are born with their own key, having it since they were a baby, and they must search an door and open that door that leads to their future and dream. Once the Fairilu passes through their doors, they grow up. The doors are also related to the human world.AnimeNewsNetwork. (2015, Dec 24). Sanrio, Sega Toys' Rilu Rilu Fairilu TV Anime Premieres on February 6. AnimeNewsNetwork. Retrieved Dec 28, 2015. The series focuses on Lip and other Fairilus that are attending lessons in Saint Fairilu School and their daily lives in Little Fairilu. After their birth, they go to school to learn how to use their Fairilu Magic and attend other lessons. They also live their lives outside the classroom. During these, they befriend each other, develop their personalities and find their own dreams in the future. Characters Fairilus Flower Fairilus *Lip *Sumire *Himawari *Rose *Olive *Dante *Suzu and Ran *Ajisai *Sakura *Higan *Kasumi *Azami *Dahlia *Jasmine Bug Fairilus *Kabuto *Kuwa *Akiakane *Miruru *Hotaru *Shiro *Kamakiri *Spider *Lady *Shijimi Mushroom Fairilus *Noko *Dot *Daké *Benitengu *Yakou *Kinshi *Houshi *Nameko Mermaid Fairilus *Akoya *Sango *Wakame *Fish *Mesh *Luca *Misty *Pen Veggie Fairilus *Carrot *Tomato *Arti *Corn *Cabbage *Peas *Danshaku *Tama-chan *Broco *Caulico *Celery Weather Fairilus *Sun *Thunder *Amemi *Aurora *Kumomo *Rainbow *Star *Oyuki *Noumu Ikemen Fairilus *Tora *Rafflé *Haetori *Ojigisou *Sabobon *Utsubon *Durian *Jonmeke Twinkle Fairilus *Spica *Vega *Sirius *Procyon Legend Fairilus *Kirara and Yurara *Powawa and Powalisa *Mr. Bokkuri *Omatsu *Fairilu Marje *Fairilu Gole *Ms. Kingyo *Mrs. Neko *Teacher Leon *Hopper *Mr. Kanaria *Anchusa *Happy *Det *Ofuku *Jack *Hii and Ragi *Santa Humans * Nozomu Hanamura * Lilas Hanamura * Mio * Eri * Yukari Aoba * Yuuto Kazama * Kano Sakuraba * Haruto Kusunoki * Ruko Kaidou * Sion Masaki * Yabushita * Kouji Yamamoto * Emi Others *Oberon *Forte *Snow List of Episodes Media Sanrio and Sega Toys announced a new multimedia franchise on their website as part of their second collaboration. The franchise has an anime, followed up with a variety of merchandise of toys, accessories, bags, and stationery. It's main target demographic are female audiences. Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies Door began airing on February 6, 2016 in all TXN stations in Japan, replacing Jewelpet Magical Change in its timeslot. The anime's opening theme is titled "Brand New Days" by Korean Pop group Apink. The first ending theme is titled "key of life" by Shiggy Jr, the second is titled "Kerakera Hey Look Over There!" by Kera Kera and the third is titled "Rilu Rilu Wonderful Girl!" by the voices of Lip (Yumiri Hanamori), Sumire (Rina Hidaka), Himawari (Aya Uchida) and Rose (Aina Kusuda). International Broadcast It had its first broadcast outside of Japan in South Korea on Disney Channel on May 22, 2017, almost two months after the series ended in its home country. It also premiered in Hong Kong on TVB Jade on September 20, 2017, 6 months after its original run. Trivia *The director of the series, Sakura Gojou, is an alias of Masakazu Hishida, who is known for being the director of the Pretty Rhythm series. Videos Japanese File:RiluRiluFairilu リルリルフェアリルってなに！？|Promo video File:リルリルフェアリル～妖精のドア～ PV|Second promo Korean File:숲의 요정 페어리루 - 마법의 문 CM|Disney Channel commercial File:디즈니채널 숲의 요정 페어리루 '페어리루 하이리루' 이벤트|Promotional activity References External Links * Official Website * Official Anime Website Category:Anime Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door